<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冷色的烟pwp by Graycrocodile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587709">冷色的烟pwp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile'>Graycrocodile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Top Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>像一块石头<br/>顺着坡滚下来似的<br/>到达了今天的日子</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冷色的烟pwp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>仿佛生了病似的，Hux凝望着天上蓝色的烟，这将是他在陆地上生活的最后一年，他其余的不算漫长的生命将全部在太空中冰冷的飞船中度过。他叫着自己的名字，Armitage Hux，他没法回到9岁的春天，知道了自己母亲身份的那一天，他看着蓝天里消逝的烟，寂寞的消逝了的烟，觉得和自己有点相像。</p><p>他想从教室里逃出去，去到基地外面的某个角落的海，对漂来的浮木说一些话。他抑制住继续看着飞翔的歌唱的小鸟的冲动，将注意力转移到平板上，关于恩多战役的分析。他出生在恩多战役那年，他本以为自己只是不太讨父亲喜欢。他在风暴兵基地也并不讨人喜欢，权力的味道，他尝得太早了。在还没到来的一切倾覆的那一天，他将成为他料想已久的人，达到在漫长的等待中过早计划好的目标。</p><p>按照规定，在下课后，他要去视察武士的训练，然后回来，继续读一些书，直到读书室锁门，一个人回到宿舍。长在高地上的树木掉光了叶子，看见了城墙外的边缘。Kylo Ren在训练，他对事业原力仍不熟练，没有好好地控制住爆能枪的光束，胳膊上身上留着血，周围全是风暴兵的呻吟，他已经愤怒地杀死了他不少士兵，是的，他的士兵。不知道为什么最高领袖对巫术如此重视，他没有巫术，没有偏爱，只有一捧从指间漏出的骨灰。他双手背后，一个标准的稍息姿势，他看到了Kylo，他已经停下了训练，正在用格外大的棕色瞳仁注视着他，无神而空洞。突然那里面闪烁了一下，他看到Kylo咬紧了牙齿，偏开了视线，开始继续对抗周围的风暴兵。Hux在回到读书室之前，先回去洗了澡。</p><p>读书室里最后一个军官候选人离开，只剩最后一根灯管还在亮着，基地打响了今天的最后一遍铃声。门静默地划开。他没想到这次Kylo会来得这么早。他今天似乎格外暴躁，衣服上挂满了血，浓重的汗味让Hux窒息。猛地一下，他被原力按在桌子上，他咒骂了一声，这该死的野狗。黑影俯身压在他身上，他干净的衬衫都粘满了洗不掉的血污和汗臭。Kylo像条野狗一样舔着他的脖子上的味道，舌头压着他的突起的动脉血管。手一把扯开黑色的制服外套，拉开里面的白色衬衫摸到瘦削的肉体。手指捻住乳头，来回拨弄，揉捏，让本来就很明显的两点更加硬挺，在粉白的肉体绽开红色的墨渍。“你闻起来像奶油，吃起来也像。”Kylo呢喃着轻抚他屁股和大腿连接的部分，大拇指勾画它们圆润的形状，亲吻下面略微粗糙的皮肤，呼吸打在他敏感的屁股上。手指顺着臀缝向上，两根手指分开已经扩张充分的湿润的嫩粉色小洞。Hux非常厌恶这种过于阴性的称呼，但是Kylo徘徊在穴口的手指让他忘掉了一切，他能感受到的，就是自己的后穴因为Kylo的到来而翕动，吐着水等着Kylo的粗大性器。Hux穿着小腿袜的右腿被从裤管抽出，皮鞋被脱下，腿被架在桌子上。自从他的父亲因为他跪下时露出了脚腕就大骂他是个不懂礼数的杂碎，他就再也没穿过小腿以下的袜子了。Kylo着迷地亲吻着他的脚心，嗅着上面带着皮革气息的Hux的味道。Kylo扯下他的领带，丝绸柔软，每天紧紧地箍住他的脖子，锁住他不突出的喉结。他用领带磨蹭着Hux的阴茎，冰凉的丝绸在磨蹭中被Kylo的大手带上了热度，Hux舒服地呻吟，回荡在空荡荡的房间内。Kylo用丝绸抚摸着他的股缝，甚至把他的领带塞进了后穴的小洞里，丑陋的大鼻子吸着他小洞散发的淫荡的气味，三根粗大的手指随着丝绸抽插亵玩，玩弄挤压柔软的内壁下的前列腺，越来越快，越来越用力，滋滋的水声被寂寥的灰色基地吞没。“重一点，深……再深一点……”，他大声呻吟尖叫，他轻得就像一阵烟，被Kylo大得不像样的大手包裹着，留在这片虚无的空中，他用屁股追着他鼓起的裤裆，要更多，更深。Kylo是如此强壮，什么都无法打败他，他被那么多人喜爱，宠爱，却依然想要更多。寂寞的任性孩子总能得到想要的一切。他想要Kylo用那根漂亮的大屌操自己，把自己揉进他的身体，他会夹紧屁股，不让Kylo的一滴精液漏出，仿佛这样，他就可以，就可以……他想成为他，他就是他。</p><p> </p><p>Hux后穴很干净，Kylo怀疑这个欠操的军官是不是会定期扒开自己的屁股给自己除毛。粉色的屁股现在塞着一节黑色的领带，那个淫荡的小穴可不会因此而满足，他舔着周围的褶皱，那里紧张地收缩，把丝绸吞得更深。Kylo把玩着他粉红色的囊袋，轻轻揉着那团比Hux小屁股还柔软的小球，拇指按压着鼠蹊，刺激得他发出软糯的哼声。他直起身抓了一把他红色的头发，摸了一下整齐的鬓角，停留在像纸一样薄的肩膀上，他抓着他被制服垫宽的薄薄的肩胛，仿佛用力就可以将骨肉分离，拇指能感知到他细弱脊椎随着欲望的急切扭动。他抽出丝绸，龟头顶住滑腻的股间，那饥渴的小嘴就急不可耐地把自己吃下，水润的艳红的褶皱被撑得平滑，他用手指划过连接的位置，窄小屁股痉挛着前后晃动，自己吞着阴茎，操弄着自己。Kylo低低地轻笑，Hux是个完美的鸡巴套子，虽然他太瘦，皮肤太容易发红变得难看，但是在全是男人的基地里算得上不错了。他这么聪明的人本可以享用所有女人，但是他离不开自己的巨物，离不开自己。当他无法见到他的时候他就想着Hux的小屁股坐在自己身上急切扭动呻吟的模样射出来，想着他自己扒开屁股好吞得更深，想着他情迷意乱时候晃动的浅色睫毛，自己会疯掉一样在上面落下一个亲吻，然后是他高挺的鼻子，嘴唇，舌头进入口腔，模仿交合的动作搅动。他如此完美，漂亮。他抱住Hux的腰，自己坐到椅子上。Hux立刻岔开两条细白的长腿，背对着他，用手扶着Kylo的阴茎用湿透的小洞重新吞入。再次没入的时候Kylo又听到了Hux满意而舒服的哼叫，他在Kylo身上动情地操着自己，肩膀从制服里滑落，，过长的衣摆盖住了半个屁股只能看到自己紫红的性器进进出出。Kylo不得不好好欣赏他流畅的肩部线条，手伸到前面玩他肿胀的乳头。Hux的臀肉在Kylo的腹肌上蹭着，他的阴茎和腹部同时感受着Hux的柔软与滑嫩，真没想到这么纤长的军官有一个肉感又淫荡的屁股。Hux的肠壁又湿又热，不断绞紧，他疯狂地往下坐，让Kylo的阴茎用力地撞击肠道深处，刺激得他眼角发红，呻吟越来越大，越来越酥软，盖过了外面的脚步声。</p><p> </p><p>读书室的门突然被打开，是清洁工。Hux吓得赶紧起身捂住自己的阴茎。Kylo的大家伙突然从温暖湿润的肠道滑出，落到冰冷潮湿的空气里。Hux吓得眼泪都出来了，胸膛剧烈喘息，似乎就这样消失掉才好。Kylo知道他在害怕什么，无非是父亲，名声等等，他很难说自己不为这样小心翼翼规划算计所有的Hux而着迷。他把Hux再次推到桌子上，在Hux剧烈的挣扎中架起他的双腿再次操了进去。他的头发都乱了，糊住了眼睛，鼻子通红，大喊着不要。清洁工停下来，在漆黑的空气中他什么都察觉不到。他的气味打扰到了Kylo，Kylo操得更加用力，他把Hux的双手牢牢压在身体两侧，他细长的腿在他的肩膀上随着操弄而晃动，因为紧张他的小穴夹得更紧，更热。Kylo呻吟着，仰着头感受着Hux给他的高潮，囊袋啪啪击打，混杂着Hux的哭声他射了进去，射得很深，Hux清理不干净明天会发烧，他的小穴会变的更湿更热，病态的红会让他的婊子更加美味可口，他会浑身都是汗，滑腻腻地躺在自己怀里抽泣，呻吟，搂着自己的脖子夹紧屁股射在自己肚子上，也许他会怜悯他而射在他的脸上，也许不，他是他的，他是他一个人的婊子，他只渴求自己。</p><p> </p><p>清洁工离开后，Kylo终于放开了被精液覆盖的Hux。啪！Hux扇了他一巴掌，精液顺着大腿往下滑。Kylo也不生气，用原力把他再次摁住，掐住脖子，两根手指在穴里弯曲，抽插，从他还处在余韵中的小屁股里掏出白色的浊液。最后在后穴上落下亲吻，舌头在穴里抽插，嘴唇含住肿胀的边缘，在Hux更加浪荡的尖叫声中，他左手撸动Hux已经疲软的阴茎，直到他无力地射出来，摊在自己怀里。</p><p> </p><p>Kylo转身离开，留下喘息着，给自己穿上皱巴巴衣服的Hux，他穿上黑色的制服，把领带放进口袋，红发像夕阳最后的余晖，即将要淹没在无边的黑色中。他无端想起自己还是学徒时的光剑，已经扔在了那年的故乡，今年估计也被野草埋了吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>